Hantu Rumah Kosong
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Ginrei Kuchiki yang telah meninggal pun mewariskan villa dan perkebunan pisang pada cucunya Byakuya. Namun saat Byakuya dan teman-temannya datang ke sana mereka mendengar tentang rumor hantu yang bergentayangan. Bisakah Mereka memecahkan misteri hantu-hantu tersebut? RnR pliss


**Hantu Rumah Kosong**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :Gaje! OOC! Pelampiasan menjelang Ujian(?) **

**A/N**

**Oke! Saya balik lagi, yah meskipun sebenarnya masih HIATUS, tapi… pengen aja buat untuk pelampiasan Ujian hari Senin*Grin*. Dan juga ini Khusus Untuk Ultahnya Bya-kun, gommen telaaaaaat banget hehehe. Oke check it out! Dan Untuk fic Masih dunia lain akan saya update setelah Ujian saya Beres, Terimakasih atas kesabaran Readers-Tachi.**

**Enjoy My fic!**

* * *

Malam Jumat, di kediaman Kuchiki Mansion

"Byakuya, cucuku aku tau umurku sudah semakin pendek, oleh karena itu aku sudah membuat surat warisan untukmu, uhuk… uhuk… " kata seorang Kakek tua berambut putih, aka Ginrei Kuchiki

"Kakek, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kakek pasti sembuh!" kata Byakuya

"Sudahlah Byakuya, jangan sedih. Nah, Aizen jika aku telah tiada tolong kau jaga Byakuya, Keponakanmu," kata Ginrei

"Baiklah, Kakek. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai guruku juga," kata Aizen

"Ah… aku ingin duduk di kursi goyangku untuk yang terahir kalinya," kata Ginrei lagi

"Tapi, Kek… "kata Byakuya

"Tenang saja, oh ya Aizen padamu kuwariskan rumahku yang berada di Hueco Mundo, dan aku punya satu warisan lagi sebelum itu aku ingin duduk di kursi goyangku," kata Ginrei lagi

Lalu Byakuya dan Aizen memapah ginrei dan mendudukkannya di kursi goyang itu.

"Bijaksanalah Aizen… " setelah mengatakan hal itu Ginrei langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"KAKEK!" teriak Byakuya

"Guru!" teriak Aizen

* * *

Keesokan Harinya, Ginrei pun dikuburkan di pemakaman keluarga bangsawan.

Untuk menghibur diri Byakuya pun pergi ke perkebunan pisang milik Kakeknya, dan disana ada sebuah rumah Villa yang sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya. Maka ia pun pergi dengan mengajak sahabat-sahabatnya Kaien Shiba dan Abarai Renji.

"Kuya, jadi ini perkebunan kakek loe?" Tanya Kaien saat melihat perkebunan yang isinya tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu pohon pisang dimana-mana

"Begitulah. Hebatkan kakek gue," kata Byakuya bangga

"Tapi kog sepi banget nih?" Tanya Renji yang melihat keluar jendela

Hingga tiba-tiba Renji bersorak dan langsung meluk Kaien disebelahnya

"Hwa! Kai!" sorak Renji yang langsung meluk Kaien

"Aduh! Apa sih Ren," kata Kaien risih tapi kalau Rukia sih oke-oke saja batinnya.

"Itu.. itu… tadi gue liat orang," kata Renji gemeteran

"Hah? Aduh Ren-Ren. Bingung gue sama elo, lihat orang aja takut?" kata Kaien geleng-geleng dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu

"Aduh, Kai… tapi dia beda banget… masa kaku bener," kata Renji lagi

"Yah, mungkin memang kayak gi- Hwa! Pocong!" sorak Kaien saat melihat pocong yang berada di tepi jalan

"Tuh… kan, elo sih nggak percaya ke gue!" kata Renji

"Aduh, loe bedua ini apa-apaan sih? Kebanyakan ngehayal loe," kata Byakuya santai

"Tapi… tadi kami lihat Kuya… "kata Kaien

"Udah salah lihat deh palingan, gue udah sering kog disini, tapi nggak pernah tuh denger ada hantu disini," kata Byakuya lagi

Maka perjalanan kembali hening, hingga mereka ketemu dengan para penduduk di kampong tersebut.

"Bapak-bapak, Ibu-ibu bagaimana apa masih lancer?" Tanya Byakuya

"Eh, mas Byakuya. Aman kog mas, yah meskipun ahir-ahir ini semenjak kematian tuan Ginrei tempat ini jadi berhantu," kata salah satu warga

"Tuh… kan Kuya," kata Renji

"Baiklah terimakasih atas informasinya," kata Byakuya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka sampai di sebuah Rumah villa yang sangat megah.

"Nah, ini villa kakek gue," kata Byakuya

"Oh begitu," kata Kaien dan Renji mangut-mangut tiba-tiba

"Hwa! Setan!" sorak mereka saat melihat seorang bapak-bapak yang sudah terlihat tua dengan bekas luka di keningnya

"Maaf mengagetkan saya pengurus rumah ini. Eh, Mas Byakuya ya, kog nggak bilang-bilang mau datangnya?" Tanya bapak-bapak itu

"Eh, Pak Tarno, Nah Kai,Ren ini Pak Tarno pengurus rumah disini," kata Byakuya

"Ano.. maaf," kata Kaien dan Renji

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa," kata Pak Tarno lagi

* * *

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke Villa mansion itu.

"Jadi pak, apa benar disini ada Hantu?" Tanya Renji

"Selama saya bekerja disini saya tidak pernah melihatnya," kata Pak Tarno lagi

"Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa. Lagian loe ini cowok men! Masa sama hantu aja takut sih?" kata Byakuya

Lalu setelah berkeliling di villa mereka pun bersantai di kolam pribadi di dalam villa.

"Kuya, jadi kenapa loe nggak bawa pacar loe si Hisana itu?" Tanya Kaien sambil minum lemon tea

"Nah itu dia,Kai. Katanya adiknya si Rukia sakit, makanya dia nggak bisa ikut," kata Byakuya lagi

"O begitu," kata Kaien lagi

* * *

Skip Time

Malam harinya

"Hadoh, nih yakin rumah ini diurus? Masa air bath tubnya aja nggak dibuang?" kata Kaien yang kebetulan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Saat ia akan membuka sumbatan Bath tub tersebut, tiba-tiba, ada sebuah tangan yang menarik tangannya.

"Hya!" sorak Kaien langsung ngacir keluar

"Loe kenapa lagi sih, Kai?" Tanya Byakuya

"Itu di kamar mandi loe gila! Serem banget1" kata Kaien yang berkeringat dingin

"Emang ada apa?" Tanya Pak Tarno

"Itu Pak, saya tadi mau buang air yang di bath tub, tiba-tiba ada tangan pak," kata Kaien lagi

"Masa? Coba saya cek," kata Pak Tarno lalu masuk ke kamar mandi tersebut diikuti oleh Kaien, Byakuya dan Renji

"tuh, kan nggak ada apa-apa," kata Pak Tarno

"Lah… tapi.. tadi… "kata Kaien

"Udah mungkin loe kecapean Kai, udah mending kita istirahat aja," kata Renji lagi.

"Baiklah, saya pulang dulu," kata Pak Tarno

"Iya, Pak. " kata Mereka

Lalu Mereka pun segera ke kamar tidur.

* * *

Pukul 10 malam

"Ren, aduh loe apaan sih gangguin gue tidur aja!" gerutu Kaien

"Loe ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Renji bingung

"Itu ngapain juga loe pake gelitikin kaki gue bego," kata Kaien lagi

"Siapa yang gelitikin loe bego. Kurang kerjaan aja gue gangguin loe," bantah Renji lagi

"Ya mana tau, loe naksir ke gue," kata Kaien lagi

"Amit-amit deh, Kai! Dari pada sama elo, mendingan adek loe aja, meski cowok lumayan manis. Elo mah amit-amit!" kata Renji

"Sialan loe Re-Hwa!" sorak Kaien saat melihat hantu tanpa kepala yang muncul di kamar mereka.

"Apaan sih- Hya!" sorak Renji saat melihat pocong yang muncul di samping tempat tidurnya

"Loe bedua apa-apaan si-"

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

"GYA! KUNTILANAK!" sorak Kaien yang langsung bangun dan ngacir keluar

"tungguin gue!" sorak Renji yang langsung nyusul Kaien

" Jangan tinggalin gue!" teriak Byakuya yang langsung lari keluar

Saat di ruang tamu

"Hah… Hah… nih rumah hantu ya? Masa keroyokan keluarnya?" kata Kaien

"Nggak tau deh gue," kata Renji

"Gila sebelumnya nggak ada Kai,Ren," kata Byakuya lagi

"Teru- Hwa! Suster ngesot!" sorak Renji lalu ngacir keluar

"Hwa!" teriak Byakuya dan Kaien dan langsung lari keluar

Alhasil terpaksa malam itu mereka menginap di hotel.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Aduh, gimana nih?" Tanya Renji

"Mending loe jual aja deh, Ya. "kata Kaien

"Rencana gue emang kayak gitu, tapi siapa yang mau beli, Bro?" kata Byakuya lagi

"Iya juga," kata Kaien

"Oh ya, Kai. Adik loe kalau nggak salah selama 4 hari gantiin temannya jaga kamar mayat kan?" Tanya Renji lagi

"Iya sih, terus?" Tanya Kaien bingung

"Mending lo ajak aja adik loe kesini. Mungkin aja dia nggak takut," kata Renji lagi

"Ide bagus tuh, Kai please," kata Byakuya yang masang puupy eyesnya

"Iya deh," kata Kaien

Lalu mereka segera pergi ke Rumah sakit tempat Hisagi bekerja.

* * *

Rumah Sakit

"Aduh, makasih banyak ya,Bro," kata Kusaka

"Udah sama-sama," kata Hisagi lalu pamit keluar

"Ahh… Ahirnya, sekarang gue bisa santai di rumah. Mumpung kakak bego gue lagi pergi," kata Hisagi sambil nyengir tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menuju ke arahnya

"Buset!" kata Hisagi untung ia berhasil mundur tepat waktu, kalau nggak dia pasti sudah ketabrak

"Otouto!" kata Kaien melambai-lambai dari dalam mobil

Hisagi langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah kakak bego tercintanya itu.

"Ada apa Kai-nii?" Tanya Hisagi

"Aduh gue, ngerinduin loe! Loe baik-baik aja kan?" Tanya Kaien lebay dan sok puitis

"Lebay loe! Gue nggak apa-apa kog," kata Hisagi lagi

"Udah siap gantiin teman loe?" Tanya Byakuya

"Udah, bya-nii," kata Hisagi lagi

"Kebetulan, ayo ikut!" kata Renji

"Hah? Maksudnya?" kata Hisagi bingung

Tapi Kaien sudah nyeret adiknya itu ke mobil Byakuya dan langsung pergi.

"Woi… ini ada apa sih?" Tanya Hisagi bingung

"Gini Sagi-chan, loe kan baru aja tugas di Rumah sakit bagian jagain mayat. Nah, makanya gue mau minta tolong," kata Kaien sambil nyengir

"Eh? Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau loe nyuruh gue nguburin mayat!" kata Hisagi lagi

"Ya nggak lah, Otouto. " kata Kaien

"Trus?" Tanya Hisagi lagi

"Ntar gue jelasin sedetaol-detailnya di rumah Byakuya, Kay?" kata Kaien sambil mengacak rambut adiknya itu

Hisagi hanya bisa cengo dengan tingkah kakaknya yang sudah mulai tidak waras ini.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat mereka sampai di Kuchiki Mansion

"Eh? Ada Hantu?" kata Hisagi cengo

"Iya, nih. Loe nggak kasihan melihat nii-san tersayang loe ini harus dikejar-kejar hantu tiap malam?" kata Kaien lagi

"Ya udah tinggalin aja tempat ini beres kan?" kata Hisagi santai

"Aduh, Bro. Nggak enak gue sama Byakuya," kata Kaien lagi

"Trus, loe nyuruh gue kesini ngapain? Gue kan bukan paranormal, **Onii-san**," kata Hisagi penuh penekan

"Iya, gue tau. Setidaknya loe kan bisa temanin disini ya, ya," kata Kaien dengan tampang memelas

"Iya deh, tapi kenapa nggak panggil paranormal atau dukun aja?" Tanya Hisagi

"Iya juga! Kog gue nggak kepikiran," kata Kaien

"Loe bego sih," sindir Hisagi

* * *

Pada pukul 7 malam

"Saya pulang dulu," kata Pak Tarno lalu pamit

"Iya. " kata semuanya

"Jadi gimana kalau hantunya muncul?" kata Renji merinding

"Ntar dipikirin deh," kata Kaien

"Hii… Tatuut," kata Renji meluk Hisagi

"Woi! Enak aja loe peluk-peluk adik gue!" kata Kaien sambil nendang Renji yang langsung nyungsep ke lantai

Byakuya hanya sweatdrop dengan sikap Kaien yang overprotektif berlebihan ke adiknya ini. Sedang Hisagi hanya menghela nafas.

"Loe tega bener sama gue," kata Renji nangis gaje

"Biarin! Loe emang harus ditegain!" kata Kaien lagi

"Kai, loe berlebihan bener sama adik loe, dia kan cowok. Masa loe brother complex gitu?" komentar Byakuya

"Biarin!" kata Kaien yang masih asik nyiksa Renji karena berani nyentuh adiknya tercinta itu.

"Udahlah, Bya-nii. Dia memang yah, seperti ini," kata Hisagi yang masih asik main Hp

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Byakuya

"Yah, semenjak, Ichi-nii meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Kai-nii jadi kayak gini deh, mungkin masih trauma aja," kata Hisagi lagi

"Iya juga, Kaien kan sayang banget sama Ichigo ya. Apalagi dia sempat berubah 180 derajat semenjak kepergian Ichigo, dan untungnya dia udah balik kayak biasa semenjak kehadiran loe," kata Byakuya lagi

* * *

Tiba-tiba

Sreet… sreet… Sreet…

"Kog, seperti ada yang narik karung ya?" kata Hisagi

"Eh… "semuanya langsung diam

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Semuanya langsung merinding, saat menoleh mereka hanya menelan ludah.

Count down

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

"HWA!" sorak mereka lalu langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Di dekat kolam

"Gila banget deh," kata Renji ngos-ngosan

"Tapi kalau ada apa-apa gimana nih? Ah, gue nyebur aja. Mudah-mudahan dia nggak bisa berenang gumam Renji tiba-tiba ada yang narik kakinya

"Hwa!" Renji langsung lari dan menendang hantu tersebut dan hantu itu nyebur ke kolam

* * *

Di sebuah kamar

"Aduh.. gila, loe percaya sekarang kan, His?" kata Kaien

"Iya, tapi kog aneh ya?"

"Maksud loe?" Tanya Kaien

"Itu, kenapa ada pakaian hantu disini?" Tanya Hisagi

"Hm aneh jug-"

Tiba-tiba sesosok Kuntilanak muncul di hadapan mereka

"HIHIHIIIHIHIHIHIHI!"

"Hya!" Kaien langsung nyeret Hisagi keluar dari Ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Di dapur

"Gila banget… "gumam byakuta tiba-tiba ada sebuah Kepala di hadapannya dan sebuah badan di belakangnya.

Byakuya berusaha untuk stay cool dan melewati kepala itu perlahan, dan langsung kabur dengan jurus kaki seribu.

* * *

Di teras

Kini mereka telah berada di teras

"Gila, kenapa hantunya banyak bener sih?" gerutu Renji

"Nggak tau deh," kata Kaien

"Kog, kayaknya ada sesuatu di belakang kita ya?" kata Hisagi

"His, loe jangan nakut-nakutin kita dong," kata Kaien

Hisagi menoleh ke belakang dan tepat di belakang mereka telah berdiri pocong dengan wajah penuh darah. Hisagi hanya menelan ludah.

"Gu-gue angkat te-telepon bentar," kata Hisagi langsung ngacir

"Woi!hisa! aduh segitu pentingnya telepon dari pada kakaknya sendiri," gerutu Kaien

Renji yang tidak sengaja menoleh ke belakang langsung ciut.

"Gu-gue… ca-cari Wc umum du-dulu kebelet nih!" kata Renji lalu ngacir

"Woi! Argh!" gerutu Byakuya

Kaien yang ngerasa megang Kaien langsung menoleh, dan langsung kaget karena pocong tersebut tepat dibelakangnya.

"Ku-Kuya… "

"Apa lagi? Jangan bilang loe juga mau ke toilet at-"

"Bukan itu, tapi noh di belakang," kata Kaien

Byakuya melihat ke belakang langsung shock. Tanpa countdown mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit dari tempat itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Mereka pun memanggil dukun yang katanya dari gunung merapi itu(kenapa kayak sejarah nenek moyangnya orang Minang?). Dengan pakaian hitam-hitam ala the master dan bersenjatakan pisau dapur ia pun masuk.

"Wahai, para penghuni rumah! Pergilah kalian pergi!" kata dukun tersebut sambil nyiram-nyiram bunga teratai dan bunga-bunga lainnya

'Kenapa serasa kayak dikuburin sih?' gumam Hisagi yang dari tadi mereka berempat siram dengan air bunga

"Nah, baiklah, Hantunya tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi, tapi sebagai jaga-jaga aku akan mengadakan ritual di rumahku," kata dukun itu lagi

"Lah, hantunya kan disini? Bukan disana?" Tanya Hisagi

"Iya, tapi ini persiapan ritualnya manis," kata dukun itu lagi sambil ngedipin mata ke Hisagi, yang langsung bikin orang bersangkutan pingin muntah.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," kata dukun itu

"Tunggu dulu, kalau hantunya dating mala mini gimana?" Tanya Kaien

"Ini kuwariskan pisau ini pada kalian," kata dukun itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah pisau dapur

"Hah? Ini mah pisau dapur mbah. Dimana-mana harusnya keris," kata Renji

"Jangan remehkan kekuatan pisau ini, pisau ini jauh lebih sakti dari pada keris-keris yang ada di dunia," kata dukun itu lagi

"Baiklah," kata Renji

"Manis, kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya dukun itu lagi

"Um.. ah tidak mbah, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kakakku disini," kata Hisagi lagi

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," kata dukun tersebut.

Lalu dukun itu pun pergi

"Bya-nii dia itu apa beneran dukun?" Tanya Hisagi

"Pasti dong, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Byakuya

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," kata Hisagi

'Dasar Pervert! Mesum!' umpat Hisagi dalam hati.

* * *

Malam harinya

"Loe yakin pisau ini ampuh?" Tanya Kaien

"Tenang aja gue yakin," kata Byakuya(sejak kapan Byakuya percaya pada hal-hal mistis ya?)

Tiba-tiba

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI HIHIHI!"

"Gya!" sorak semuanya

"Wahai setan pergilah kau!" kata Byakuya menghunuskan pisau dapur tersebut, bukannya pergi Kuntilanak imalah tertawa semakin kencang.

"Gimana nih, nggak mempan!" kata Byakuya

"KABUR!" sorak semuanya tanpa Ba-bi-Bu mereka langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

Di dekat Pos Ronda

"Aduh, gimana nih?" gerutu Renji

"Nggak tau gue, tapi besok dukun itu katanya mau dating kan?" kata Kaien lagi

"Iya sih, tapi… "

"Ada yang dating," kata Byakuya

"Ayo sembunyi," kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka pun bersembunyi, ternyata yang datang adalah dukun tadi bersama seorang pemuda

"Gimana kalau mereka tau loe dukun gadungan?" Tanya temannya

"Udah tenang aja deh,Koku. Lo hawatir berlebihan. " kata dukun palsu tersebut

"Ya gimana nggak hawatir,Gan. " kata Pemuda bernama Kokutou itu

"Kalau ketahuan kita rampok aja mereka susah bener," kata dukun palsu yang bernama Ganju itu

"Iya juga, ya udah ayo minum lagi," kata Kokutou

Lalu mereka pun mabuk-mabukan sampai pagi.

"Sialan! Gue habisi juga nih orang!" geram Renji

"Udahlah,Ren. Lagian dengan kehadiran mereka mungkin hantunya pada takut," kata Kaien

Lalu mereka kembali ke rumah villa tersebut dan beristirahat sejenak.

* * *

Sore harinya, pukul 06.00

"Aduh, kog mereka belum dating?" gumam Byakuya

"Masih di jalan kali," kata Kaien

Tiba-tiba Lampu langsung mati dan

"HIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH IHIHHI!"

"Gya!" mereka langsung melompat dari sofa tersebut

"Aduh, gimana nih?" kata Renji gemeteran

"Argh!udah gelitikin yuk," kata Hisagi nyengir

"Eh, serius loe Bro?" kata Kaien bingung

"Ciyuus lah," kata Hisagi

"Boleh juga tuh," kata Byakuya

Maka mereka berempat langsung nangkap Kuntilanak tersebut dan menggelitikinya.

"Hahahahaha!" Kuntilanak itupun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan berusaha lepas dari gelitikan 4 orang ini, hingga ahirnya kuntilanak itu pingsan karena kecapean.

"Oke! Satu beres!" kata Renji

"Ternyata apa yang loe bilang bener,His," kata Byakuya

"So pasti dong," kata Hisagi

**Flash back**

"Ini nih, ruangannya," kata Hisagi

"Eh, bagaimana bisa disini ada kostum hantu?" kata Renji cengo

"Jadi maksud loe, kita dipermainkan?" Tanya Kaien

"Begitulah," kata Hisagi

"Kalau begitu kita bakar aj-"

"Jangan, gimana kalau kita bersenang-senang mala mini," kata Hisagi

"Maksud loe?" Tanya Renji

Hisagi pun membisikkan idenya ke 3 orang tersebut.

**End Of Flash back**

Lalu mereka berpencar menjadi 2 grup dan sepakat untuk bertemu di pinggir kolam renang.

* * *

Di Ruang tamu

Sreek… Sreek…

"Hwa!" sorak Kaien dan Hisagi sambil terus mundur.

"Nii-san, gimana kalau kita perkaos aja," kata Hisagi nyengir

"Eh, emang ada?" Tanya Kaien

"Kita ada-adain," kata Hisagi nyengir.

Suster ngesot itu pun mulai mundur-mundur perlahan, lalu ia langsung berdiri dan berlari

"Hoi! Tunggu!" sorak Kaien dan Hisagi yang mengejar suster ngesot yang bisa lari itu.

* * *

Di Dapur

"hwa! Ba-ba-badan.. " kata Renji merinding

"Udah tenang aja," kata Byakuya yang dengan santainya nendang kepala tersebut dan tepat mengenai badan tanpa kepala tersebut, dan ia langsung pingsan karena kejedot lemari(Kan dia nggak bisa liat)

* * *

Di Dekat Kolam

"Aduh, Kaien sama hisagi lama benar," gerutu Renji

"Iya nih," kata Byakuya

Tiba-tiba Pocong pun langsung muncul di hadapan mereka.

Byakuya dan Renji langsung mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Nah, mas pocong ayo, mau dipotong model apa?" kata Renji

Pocong itu pun melompat mundir-mundur

"Sorry lama," kata Kaien dan Hisagi yang juga bawa gunting dan pisau

"Nah, ayo sini. " kata Hisagi yang membawa pisau parang untuk motong sapi itu.

Pocong itu mundur-mundur dan nyebur ke kolam.

"Yey! Berhasil!" kata mereka berempat

"Nah, tinggal dukun palsu itu," kata Byakuya

* * *

Pukul 10 malam

"Aduh, kog mereka nggak ada?" kata Kokuto bingung

"Pada keluar mungkin," kata Ganju

"Gue cek di atas," kata Kokutou lalu menuju ke kamar atas dan langsung kaget melihat sosok Kuntilanak atau sinderbolong itu.

"Aduh paling-paling gue kebanyakan minum," kata Kokutou dan meneguk bir di tangannya dan langsung cengo melihat kuntilanaknya jadi 3, tiba-tiba Ia langsung menjerit melihat suster ngesot yang menghampirinya.

"Se-se-Setan!" sorak Kokuto dan langsung pingsan

"Oke, satu lagi," kata Byakuya yang naymar jadi Kuntilanak

"Yep, "kata Kaien yang nyamar jadi suster ngesot

* * *

Di ruang tamu

"Hiks… Hiks… huu.. huu .. "

Dukun tersebut langsung menghampiri Hisagi

"Loh, Manis kamu kenap- hwaa?! Tanya dukun tersebut dan langsung kaget melihat darah yang keluar dari matanya.

"Mbah… boleh minta darahnya nggak?" kata Hisagi yang menjilat tangannya yang berdarah-darah itu

"Se-se-Se- Setan! Ampun!" teriak dukun aka ganju itu dan langsung pingsan.

Hisagi hanya ketawa ngakak, "Rasain loe!" maki Hisagi

"Gimana his?" Tanya Kaien

"aman!" kata Hisagi nyengir

* * *

Keesokan harinya

" Maaf, kami dibayar sama Pak aizen untuk nakut-nakutin dan bikin cerita hantu," kata hantu-hantu atau lebih tepatnya warga yang dibayar untuk jadi hantu itu.

"Pak polisi! Ini malingnya," kata Kaien dan Hisagi yang nyeret Ganju dan Kokuto itu

"Wah, mereka ini buronan di kampung ini," kata Pak polisis dan langsung menangkap Ke dua maling tersebut dan Juga Aizen.

"Byakuya, maafkan paman. Paman di pengaruhi istri paman," kata Aizen lalu pergi dengan para polisi itu.

Setelah beberapa saat rumah itu kembali tenang.

Malam harinya mereka mengadakan pesta

"Terimaksih banyak, ini semua berkat kalian," kata Byakuya

"Udahlah Kuya, sesame teman harus saling membantu," kata Renji

"Bener tuh," kata Kaien

Hisagi hanya tersenyum, dan kaget melihat sosok yang menghilang di dekat jendela itu.

"Eh… "

"Ada apa,his?" Tanya Kaien

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, gue keluar bentar," kata Hisagi

"Aneh," kata Kaien bingung

* * *

Di luar

"Hm.. apa gue salah lihat? Eh, Kai-nii loe ngapain disini?" Tanya Hisagi saat melihat kakaknya yang duduk di teras rumah

Kaien hanya tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"Aneh, lo Nii-san," kata Hisagi sweatdrop.

"Hisa!" panggil Kaien

"Eh, Kai-nii? " kata Hisagi kaget

"Loe ngapain disini?" Tanya Kaien

"Lah, bukannya loe tadi duduk disamping gue?" Tanya hisagi cengo

"Maksud loe?" Tanya Kaien

"Lah… jadi… tadi siapa dong?" kata Hisagi bingung

"Ah, elo nggak kreatif ngibul, His," kata Kaien

Hisagi hanya menelan ludah, saat melihat ke atas balkon.

"Nii… Nii-san… "kata Hisagi

"Apa his?" Tanya Kaien bingung melihat adiknya yang ketakutan itu

"Ya-yang di- di atas it-itu a-apa?" Tanya Hisagi terbata-bata sambil nunjuk ke atas

"Eh? Nggak ada apa-apa kog," kata Kaien

Hisagi makin merinding.

"Loe berlebihan His, ayo masuk," kata Kaien yang masuk duluan

"I-iya.. "

Saat menoleh ia langsung kaget saat melihat seseorang yang mirip Kaien tersenyum ke arahnya sambil memperlihatkan taringnya dan-

"Hwa! Dra-Dracula!" sorak Hisagi lalu langsung masuk ke dalam. Hantu tersebut hanya terkekeh, lalu menghilang.

**Th3 3nd!**

* * *

"**Yay! Saya balik nih! Gaje banget ya?" kata Hikary ketawa nggak jelas**

"**hadiah apaan nih!" maki Byakuya**

"**Hehehe kan hadiah terindah," kata Hikary**

"**Aduh! Gue OOc banget!" maki byakuya sambil nodongin Senbonzakuranya**

"**Kabur!" sorak Hikary**

"**Dasar," kata Kaien**

"**Hehehe, Mind to RnR?" kata Hisagi**


End file.
